HyperDimension Advent: Bloods of despair
by Simple Innocence - Windy
Summary: So The deity of sin has chosen it's new host. However The host,a runaway child named Forte, was found unworthy for the task and must struggle to adapt in Gamindustri with the one weapon capable of rivaling the god-slayer sword "Gehaburn". How will things change for Gamindustri as we know it? Will his fate open the gate of a delusional dystopia, or . . . *Re-birth 2*
1. Prologue

HDN Advent: Solitude, Despair, and . . .. Hope?

Notes: **Disclaimers: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor any reference existing in this fanfic(If any)**

 _Sound effects_

 **Author rants**

"talking"

" _Thoughts"_

 **Forte POV**

I guess I'll introduce myself anyway: The names Forte. a 13 years old boy with emo style spikey hair( **I'm looking at you, Noctis from FFXV!)** , 4 and a quarter foot tall. And red-blue heterochromia eyes who manages to enter high school. Supposedly, our parents are proud when you succeed in something.

 _*Prang*_

However, my parent is a different case.

"You little shit, I told you not to get yourself in that school. Your brother is more capable than you, You just gonna be a waste of my money!"A fat man smashed my head with a shattered bottle of alcohol. If you don't get who he is. This is my dad, an abusive one isn't he?

"How're ya get my money back? Little piss like you can't do anything, right?" See how he has a hard time with his sentence: He's now drunk. He's always drunk when things go south, this time is because I stole his money to enter high school.

"So entering a prodigy high sc-"

 _*Prang*_ another bottle shattered in front of my head before I could continue talking.

"Don't you dare fighting back, you swine" He angrily shouted, his arm now holding a sniper rifle aiming at my forehead. "Your just useless mongrel! A replaceable imitation of your brother at best!"he then start speaking gibberish.

"Hehehe, your holding your tears aren't cha? bet ya' piss your pants off, screaming for me sympathy" The fact that I'm keeping a stoic face means otherwise, idiot father.

"Ha, acting all bravado won't help ya. Then try being useful for once" He grabs me and throws me off the room with brute force.

 _*Crash*_

I landed on the trash bin right below of me. Cushioned by the bags filled with deformed wastes.

"And ya better not run away like a pussy, or else, Bang, headshot!" he then leaves, probably to his room to chill down in his console game.

.

* * *

.

And yeah, that's the wrap of my life: my dad starts swearing at me for no apparent reasons with alcohol in his hand, and left me with my brother helping him look good in some FPS game.

My schoolbag and supplies are kept behind the trash container he always dumped me in. Last time I bought school supplies home peacefully is two years ago before my dad started to favor my brother and burn them to ashes in front of me, and then beat me down with a AWP's handle for not getting his alcohol.

I never know how he bought one, but I'm sure the reason he bought it is so he rub it to his friends of drunken fps gamers, who rage quits worse than kids. And the blame goes to me as neighbors would come in and protested me. And I never actually experienced gaming in my life.

Hell, they even forbid me from even approaching anything game related stand or websites. Sure that gaming caught my interest, but I decide to play safe by studying. I was a bit above average in academics, But that doesn't make me safe from my parent's mockery: I'm always compared to my brother. That big shot only beat me because he rigged everything.

My whole social life is all dark and gloomy thanks to my brother spreading lies about me being related to street thugs thanks to my black hair and my face was filled with scars from my fathers beatdown. This scared everyone, even the teachers won't deny that. They called me a delinquent child, and no one even looked back with sympathy. And to make matters worse, all of my clothes are black because it's my favorite color.

Even some who I considered "Friends" turn their backs on me. And with my family out of the equation, that leaves me no one but myself. Soon, I found myself in a solitary life of isolation.

Speaking about my family. I have a mother, but I don't know if she's still alive or not. She hasn't been at home since dad invite her for a dinner session some time ago. Even if she is alive, she'll probably help dad by acting like a dominatrix. She's not much of a "Help" to him, she's just there to piss me further since she won't lay a hand on me "Because your not worth my service". Seriously, I wonder what she does every day?

Even with all of this issue. I tried to live on my life. And this day is probably my breaking point: I'm so done dealing with this shitty life: Life isn't exactly fair to start with. I've seen those born with the "Head-start" ticket known as talent and luck. Like my brother.

I hate those people, They'll never face the harsh cold world called "reality" . . . . .I've seen abandoned child's . . . . and people born with deficiencies such as having only one arm or leg . . .. .and the worst possibility ever: died without seeing the world.

.

* * *

.

As two automatic door from a mini-market slid open, I entered the store with a blank face. Everyone took a glimpse on me will look at me with fear, trying their best to ignore or avoid me.

"W-welcome!"The clerk shout, clearly shaking in fear of my presence. I only rolled my eyes and play the role for now, even though I hate it to all honesty. I glared at him as menacing as possible, and he started to turn pale.

"I'll take the usual" The man quickly dive below his station and took out a huge green box. While I took a few bucks from my pocket. Dad always wanted his stock full, so we always ordered his stuff in huge boxes.

As we exchanged our items in hand, I stopped him from reaching his pockets, the clerk flinched at my that i will throw a tantrum here, like my dad does. "keep the change, also. Chill down man, you've got my hand all sweaty" I said before I left of the mini-market.

.

.

"I got your damned goods"

"Kehehehe, good" He snatched the box with ease, and slams the door shut. Oh well, this is better than having the good father-son session. At least he won't kill me-

 _*Blam*_

Oh great, just when I thought I was off the hooks.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, THIS ISN'T WHAT I ORDERED!"

"well, you didn't specified what to buy so . .there you go- Owff" He once again intrude me, this time with a push kick that sends me crashing to his computer screen.

 _*Crash*_

"Ow" I muttered. I see my dad swinging his rifle at me. I ducked, and the wall behind me was scratched. I quickly ran inside his room. Blinded with rage, my father swung his rifle like an axe. On instinct, I grabbed the nearest object for a meatshield

 _*Crack*_

And I got his LED I still knock back to the force of his attack, the LED monitor shows quite the huge crack there. His face was red out of shock and anger. "Well, serves you right. You drunken old man" I had a small smirk on my face, seeing him pissed like that was a bit amusing.

 _*Crash*_

"YOU . . . IMBECILE!" He choked me mid-air, punched me multiple times in the face, and smacked me with his iron AWP sniper rifle."Guhh!" My head once again crashed the walls.

'YOU REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME, I ALWAYS TOLERATE YOU UNTIL NOW . . .I'LL KILL YOU" He aimed his muzzle at me, his eyes were red-dead serious. I only sit there, I felt my head spinning, my body disobeyed me and sweating very intensely, sending a cold chill up to my entire body.

 _*grooo!*_

A-an earthquake?

"GAAAH, W-WHAT THE HELL?" I heard him cursing some other stuffs before he fired-

 _*Bang*_

"AAAGH!"His bullet scratched my left shoulder.

"F-FATHER!" The door burst open as a blonde haired guy with red eyes rushed in towards my dad, assisting him to get up. This Fancy-looking jerk is my brother: Larck, quite the name huh?

"We have to evacuate immediately" Larck grabbed my father, ignoring my existence and rushed towards the exit. I fully recovered moments later and thought of an escape plan as this place is crumbling down. I thought about following them to safety, as the other route i know was quite dangero-

* _Falling callings*_

"GHAAAAA!"I heard my brother screaming in pain. Well, I guess the other route upstairs has become assuring thanks to the ruble of burning wood blocking my way.I sarcastically thank my brother for playing the lab rat before i ran up the stairs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Rumble rumble*_

As i just step my foot at the roof. The building started to lean to my right. I waste no time heading to higher ground and took the leap of faith to the neighboring building. While in mid-air, I saw my dad aiming the AWP at me. Great, just when I thought they're done with me.

 _*Bang*_

No pain course through, did he missed the shot? I was surprised by this, that I missed my timing to grab the window ledge. "Damn" i started to fall due to the forces of gravity. "Shit shit shit!" I decide to follow my instinct: My legs kicked me back, I landed in my former house's walls and slide down my former home like a slope.

As I landed in the ground-

 _*Dzing*_

The ground below me let out a small explosion, a bullet was stuck in that place. " Stand still, dumb ass!" My dad approaches with a pissed of face, and with my brother armed with the rifle and my back was blocked by the huge ruble. I'm positive that i'm in a disadvantage.

"Hehehe, I'm not done with you"He acts all sadistic with that confident smirk on his face, did he really think I'm cornered just because I can't move back? "Your done,you can't possibly think you can escape" I felt my heart on fire as he started to laugh manically as he felt like everything is in his favor.

One thing I hate is to judge your victory in a contest, as if they had foresight their future victory. It's a mockery i won't tolerate from anyone, especially from this guy.

"Just give it up,- OWFF!"I instantly tackled him as he starts to widen his arms distance, probably to grab me in the neck and choke me to death. I know my brother won't bother shooting me as I'm using dad as a meat shield. "Screw you!" I knocked him to the streets and ran away, but not before I banged my brother's head to a wall.

.

* * *

.

As I went my way to the main street, I noticed the tide of people running for their lives from something. Screaming around as they pushed each other around. So this is what people chaotic or a dire situation.

"Grrrr" H-huh, is that a wild dog? It's a very interesting one, Dog's are common in this district. But i never seen one with purple-bluish fur. What kind of dog is –

 _*Stare*_

. . . Ah great, it's not friendly in the slightest. It has a bulky body and sharper claws. I got more of a wolf vibe than a dog. It is very intimidating, especially it's glowing red eyes. It's like staring at the devil itself.

"* _Grawl*_!" The wold/dog thing tried to pounce me, but it's tail was stuck to a nail. It leashed the dog down.I took this chance to run away, knowing that it's hostile to me. Eventually, I stopped by a weapons store to catch my breath

 _*Bang*_

A gunshot can be heard. I quickly dived to the nearest cover and peeked at the store." Take this Ya bloody mongrel!" The Australian accent man(?) shot his sub-machine gun to the dog . .or wolf thing, this one has larger, bulkier build than the previous one, an alpha male.

'Gaaah!" That man dropped his weapon of shock as the wolf his size pinned him down. The sound of flesh being ripped and chewed filled the air. I wasn't bothered in the slightest, my dad chew like a pig, or worst, when he eats.

As I sneak in and tried to grab a pistol, the wolf stopped chewing and leaped up the table."Ah, shoot"The wolf growled fiercely as it leaped towards me, It caught me and I'll be grounded meat if don't kill this thing.

My free hand shuffles around for anything I can use to free myself. And Immediately smacked it's head as i got hold of something. The thing i got is a weird shotgun with a knife attachment to it's pump. The wolf wobbles as it had hard time to stand straight, thats definitely a skull fracture.

 _*Bang*_ I decide to shot the wolf to end it's pain.

I soon found myself gasping for air, the temperature rises drastically that I felt myself melting. I try to find the cause to see a giant meteor is this close to impact, i just realize i mistaken it for the sun since it was still in the afternoon. I dropped my weapon as I realize that this world is as good as over. I felt my body relax as i'm ready to accept death, not like i want to continue living at the first place.

* _Click*_

Oh great, look who's here.

My Dad aimed my shotgun at my head, the knife extension was in my throat. I closed my eyes, accepting death as I heard the sound of explosions coming from both side of my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Chirp chirp*_

Huh, I'm positive that i'm supposed to be dead. I got shot in the head and that meteor just killed everyone. Yet i can hear things.

In pure disbelief, i opened my eyes to see the green scenery of nature in front of me. No sign of cities anywhere, except for three sky scrappers with very . .. unique architect. I can see the purple sword and green box sky scrapper, also some black from afar.

"Where . . .the hell am i?"I decide roam around, and what i saw next blows my mind.

A horde of monsters and a group of girls in purple sailor uniforms. "Okay, where the hell am i?"I spied the group, and see's one of them with . . .a weird square shaped eyes, what kind of eye's is that.

And that brings me to the only possible conclusion: I'm now in an alien planet

.

.

.

 **See ya in next chap guys.**

 **Flame-lord Out!**


	2. Meet the smiling Nepgya

**Hiya there, Flame-lord here.**

 **First of all: I'm so sorry for the first chapter being hard to understand. So, I'll try to make things interesting from here. But seriously thought: We need less OC X Cpu/candidates stories(Not the main reason though). I don't have any sort of negative statement for them though.**

 **With that said, enjoy.**

 **HDN Advent: Solitude, Despair, and . . .. Hope? :Meet the smiling Nepgya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

( **Frote's POV)**

"[Slash wave]!" This girl destroyed a whole army of dog jelly thing in a single line.

I'll admit that she something else. Not only her physical feature, but her strength is . . . unusual. All she needed was a single slash and everything was eradicated before her. I can tell that it's her hard work just by seeing her struggle to lift her beam sword.

Looking back at myself, I felt this tingling sensation in my respiratory area. I can breathe normally, But I won't be celebrating it. Sooner or later, there must be a drawback for this.

"[Mirage dance]" For now, observing them is what I'm going to do. And then go to the other side so I can find . . .something to eat

 _*Growl*_

Ugh . . .i forgot the last time I ate, and the time difference between the two worlds( **Earth and Gamindustri)** must be very far off. Maybe it's been weeks since I last ate-

"Look out!"I returned to reality to witness another weird . .. phenomena, a girl covered in black silhouette blocked a take down with a shield extension on her Huge sword/spear, protecting the weird faced girl from behind.

I'll assume that they are friends since they have the same uniform: but her collar has more white stripes and her tie around her collar was orange instead of yellow.

"Gyaaa" The silhouette girl fall to her defeat as she was tackled by a huge . . ..dragon. It has two horns, a fairly large wings, and rock-solid skin. I must be a dreaming, Dragons don't exist-

 _*Roooooaaar!*_

That roar was definitely my wake-up call to reality, as the shockwave hit my nerves like a truck. "Holy shit" It felt too real. It felt like my heart skipped a beat from thrill, something that I never felt before started to surface from my deepest abyss of void emotions.

"Oh no, She's injured" The weird-faced girl lends her hand to her friends sides, she suddenly emit a flash of green light from her palms. As the light dimmed, I was shocked to see the injured teammate of her lost some scratches. So, not only weird animal, but now I have to deal with the existence of magic and technology, or both of them combined?

This . . is seriously incomprehensible for me.

 _*Crash*_

I shook my head in a rather cartoonish style to wake myself from confusion, and saw the weird faced girl is cornered, pointing her beam saber to the dragon. She looks extremely exhausted, her breathing is unstable, yet she continues to face this dragon. I clenched my teeth angrily, she reminded me of myself: doing my best to survive against the odds stacked against me.

The dragon raised its "Hand", and will probably strike her down in one shot. I need to distract that dragon from her-

My hand immediately took a small pebble and throws it to the dragon. It hit right in the left eye socket.

 _*Groooaaar!*_

The dragon roared angrily. It then looks around to my direction and breathes a fireball towards me.

 _*Boom!*_

The bush I used to hide myself was reduced to dust almost instantly. I was clearly in the dragons sight, and I see it can only use it's right eye at the moment _"*GROOOOAAAR!*_ " It sends three bursting fireballs at my direction, which was easily dodged since it has a slight delay between each shot.

"Why am I even doing this?" i asked myself, knowing that this isn't my business.

Seeing that ranged attacks are futile, it charges to my direction. And landed a devious elbow tackle to me."KAAAGH!" shit, it landed the full blow to my stomach. I felt blood spewing out off my mouth.

 _ ***Crash***_

"Aargh!"And another one as It knocked both of us into a tree. I never thought my dad's abuse could be useful, my nerves endured the pain and I still have enough energy to stand up.

" _ROOOAAAAR!*"_ This will definitely finish me off.

"[PANZER BLADE]!"

I see the dragon fell backwards all of a sudden, and the weird faced girl is atop the dragon, doing the "King Arthur" pose.

"Hey, You there" She leaped off the dragon, heading towards me. She offers a hand on me. "Can you stand up?" I nodded, but stood up without accepting her offer.

"H-hah? H-how can y-you still stand?" That face when she's surprised thought.

"Um, well . . .i just feel like I can, is . . .there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Either ways. You have my gratitude, Thank you for saving me-" she does a quick bow before her lips start to stretch upwards,."-the only way I could repay you is smile, is that alright? Smile~" I looked at her expression confusingly, I had a mixed feeling of confusion and interest.

" . . .What's a . .smile?" Now it was her turn to be confused. Her expression went to a shocked one, her mouth was now open agape in a square shape, which was bizarre for me. Anyways, it must be shocking to know someone who doesn't know the most common expression, smile, like me.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Uh . . .No" I put on a confused face. Honestly, I never remember the last time I changed my poker face to an expression other than rage or depressed. Even the time I still had some friends, I only gave them the same straight face to them.

"Well then, how about you let me possess you and mark a smile on your face?" her lips formed a "Smile". This girl is starting to creep me out.

"Please. . . don't" I don't want anyone to do weird changes to my body, especially replacing my eyes with that . . .soulless eyes of hers.

"Please, At least a smirk"

"No"

"Aww, okay then" She suddenly felt disheartened, her lips went downwards. Forming the opposite side of smiles: sadness. "Then, let Nepgyah teach you how to smile" Well that was a fast recovery, and Her hand started to approach me, I started to back away as I felt an unwelcoming presence from Nepgyah's fingers.

And "Nepgyah", that is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard, what was Nepgyah even supposed to mean? Is your parents on crack, woman?

 _*Boop*_ ( **?)**

As her hand touches my cheek, a weird sense of warmness started to spread to my body like wild fire. I felt my cheeks heating up by this sensation-

 _*GROAAAAR*_

 _*SMACK*_

"NEP-GYAAAA!" I was too mesmerized to realize Nepgyah's body was knocked aside like a ragdoll, and the dragon has raised again from its unconscious state. This time, small red veins flowed around its now dark black body, its eyes were now bloody red.

The dragon then flew towards the defenseless Nepgyah's position, she looks at the dragon helplessly. I saw the silhouette of my father beating me as the dragon roars out in a mockingly tone, as if it's my father laughing at Nepgyah at my place.

This "mockery" shut's all of my thoughts, and I soon found myself charging towards the dragon with boiling anger. I throw another pebble and hit its wing. It then looked at my direction, and started to speed up towards me.

I sled through the dragon's claw swipe, and grabbed the silhouette girl's broken lance. I leaped to the immobilized dragons back, as it's claws were dug deep into the ground. Blood burst out like a water geyser as the lance pierce through the hard skin of the dragon. The blood lost has made the dragon weak and eventually falls to its demise.

I witnessed the dragon's last wail, and it's corpse illuminate a strong flash of blue light before it disappeared, with a blue box replacing it. I was curious enough to touch the box, it turned black and red and popped a menacing sword. A future saber handle just like the weapon Nepgyah possessed. But it's pure jet-black and crimson red lines decorated the handle, a partisan blade, and a spiral guard that looks like a part of a huge lance.

The sword turned out to be a lance as soon as it activates its laser extension the moment my hand grasps the handle. The laser blade glows menacingly red and black, with small surge of black lightning essentially spark around each second. Showcasing it's power for a few second before it dies out.

"!" as soon as I felt a strange tingling sensation from the blade, a thick fog had already covered my arm, and crawled to me quickly.

"Urgh . ..GAAAH!" I dropped both weapons as i felt my body being injected with thousands of needles. This process lasted like an eternity, and more painful than anything I've ever face. I soon found myself in the cold embrace of fear, my body trembled as I imagined what sort of monstrosity I would be.

" _Human . . . surrender your soul to me, The deity of Sin"_ A deformed voice ringed inside my head.

"Very funny-"

 _*Splat*_

"AAAGH!"T-the hell . .. my stomach . . D-disappeared?

" _Interesting. But, it seems that you need to be thought discipline"_ an unknown force tied me up and I started to feel myself being burned alive. "EERRGHAAAAAAAH!"

" _You will now be my new vessel, be glad that your body will host the power to conquer worlds!"_

"RAAAAAAGH!"I felt the hole of my stomach being filled with a centipede like being, this weird sensation started crawling towards my head. It was a huge struggle at my part, my mind became a jumble mess as i fought back against the sentient mind. My vision started to hallucinate, showing back to the hellish days where my parents will torment me endlessly.

" . . . . . _surrender. ."_ My mind thought as dad beat me up with his rifle, Talking about Déjà vu.

"Maggot like you can't do anything right!" My dad cursed while beating me up.

" _Discipline . . . .Vessel. . ."_ My mind thought, my mom, a blonde haired bitch wearing a purple bunny outfit, started to lash me out with her black whip.

" _You think you can just do whatever you like . . just because your some kind of deity?"_

"AHAHAHA!" My parents laughed and shook their heads off manically in sync, as if they know what I'm thinking about.

" _Admit it, you don't want to live this life anymore-"_ This . . .bastard.

" _Then why bother resisting, with my help you can escape your miserable life, unbound by the despair of your past forever"_

As she shout out her arrogance. I looked back to my old life: Being treated as a dog by everyone around me, being denigrated by everyone around me for false claims, being used as a mere stepping stone by my very own brother.

All those moments, something inside me had snapped in half. _"I'M DONE BEING BIND BY ANYONE!"_ I felt myself emitting a surge of power as I scream out my thoughts.

" _W-where did this power come from?"_ Her voice sounds like she lost her confidence, I felt my hand gripped a sword handle tightly. _"You . .shouldn't have any sort of power, you otherworldly being!"_

"GET OFF!" I yelled as I jabbed the sword forward, and felt like I pierced a mushy solid substance.

" _AAAAAAAGGGGHHH"_ I heard the scream of pain from the front. _"Mark my words . . you will be mine, !"_ She said her final sentence before a puff of smoke formed in front of me.

"!" I found myself back at the forest, this time. My whole clothing attire changed: My T-shirt was now covered by a leather jacket, further emphasizing my delinquent appearance is the leather pants filled with holes, and has a chain across a black belt and my pocket. I also obtained a right knee-guard made of black steel, a bunch of belts are connected to a combat boots that were coated with iron around the toebox.

I'm just glad they retain the black color, I don't really mind the additional weight from the armor as it could be for my protection.

I kept my newfound weapon at my back, a mysterious magnetic force conveniently pulled the weapon on my back, which might prevent it from falling. I start walking away from the battle field.

"-wait" I faced back to see Nepgyah, barely standing with her injuries and bruises.

"What Is it" I asked back

"Where are you going?"

"Finding somewhere I can consider home"

"In the woods? Are you serious? Why not come to the city of Planeptune?" Hearing the odd named city pique my interest, but. I don't intend to stay somewhere crowded.

"I . .have my reasons" she paused for a moment.

"Then, Will we . . . .see each other again?" Now that she said it, i start to ask the same question as her, did she just find interesting? Why should I care? She's just someone that I just knew a few moments ago.

"Dunno, but. . . ..i might think about it" with that said, I took my leave to the deep forest. Hoping to find a paradise for myself.

.

.

.

 **Well then, That's a wrap for the moment. . . . and yeah, we now know he has a sword that can double as a spear. As for it's name, I'm still working on it. But the battle style would be related to a character with the same name as him(Good luck finding her)**

 **Please, Don't hesitate to send reviews or Private message, I'll be more than glad to answer your questions and accept your feedbacks.**

 **The Flame Lord: Out!**


	3. Bound to darkness

HDN Advent: Solitude, Despair, and . . .. Hope?

 **HALO, Nepgya Here!**

 **Nepgya: I'm going to replace the damned(?) author for this chapter.**

 **( *Face palm* Nepgya, just because your now the main pairing doesn't mean you can just . . .waltz off your character)**

 **Nepgya: SCREW YOU, AUTHOR. I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER NOW-*Babbling non-sense***

 **( . . . . . .oh boy, I better reinforce the concrete walls)**

 **Nepgya: -*More babbling* RULE'S OF NATURE . Okay, back to the intro: I wanted to say thank you for reading this with me, I hope you'll enjoy my little story-**

 ***Interruption* (Technically, this is MY story since I made it . .. . *sigh* jeez, it can't be helped, do whatever you like, Nepgya)**

 **Nepgya: -and please, Support this poor author(HEY!) with supportive reviews or advice, This guy can also help your fanfic too, you know.**

 **Well then, Time to start the show, Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay, where were we last chapter?Oh yeah:

"Will . .we meet each other again" Nepgya asked, her voice expressed how exhausted she is.

"I Dunno . ."I replied, with no desire to have contact with anyone. I went on my way to find peac-

 _*Thud*_

"Huh?" Turning my back again, I witness Nepgya collapse on the ground. Her breathing was unstable as she rushed for more air. I'm more surprised to see that her eyes didn't change, is her eyes closed?

"N-NEPGYA!" two silhouette girls with Nepgya's uniform nearly hit me with their own version of Nepgyahs beam sword. Another silhouette casts the green light Nepgyah used to heal her wounded allies. This girl, unlike the rest of the squad, has a striking blonde hair flowing down to her waist instead of silhouette black.

"Dammit, Nepgya" The blonde silhouette stopped her magic and pulled of a larger version of the beam sword, this one shines orange with tints of purple in the sidelines. "What have you done to her?" She threatens, Her sword was now a few centimeter close to my neck.

"I just saved her from that dragon" Everyone gasped at my answer, did I picked the wrong answer?

"You -" Her tone turned deep out of anger.

 _*Blam*_

One second later and I can kiss my ass goodbye, she smashed the ground where I was, she is in a different level of strength than that ancient dragon, this girl is really dangerous.

Wait a minute, why did I dodge her attack? I should have accept it and have a swift, painless death, yet here I am, alive. my body trembles and moved itself as if it rejected my minds decision.

"How dare you summoned that dragon to kill us" . . .Huh? I'm really sure I said something entirely otherwise.

"Are you deaf? i said that this dragon attacked Nepgyah" I shouted.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT DEAD, YOU MORON. AND THIS GIRL IS NEPGYEA, NOT NEPGEAR OR NEP YEEE?" .Okay, seriously, whats wrong with this short tempered girl? I didn't say any of those two names. I guess negotiation is not an effective solution. Maybe, this is the consequence for otherworldly humans, like me, faces when they enter this world. I better try a different approach.

"OKAY . . ."I paused for a second, and then start talking the sentence.

"JUST . . LET . . .ME . . .OFF . .. THE HOOK!"

"Ha, as if? You'll pay for hurting both [Hrungnir] and Nepgya" At least now I know how to talk in public. All, except Nepgya,, seems to misheard whatever I said. How is this even possible?

"Here I go!"She starts to attack me with her ridiculous beam saber, which I easily dodge the first strike. But following soon after, she starts to gain the upper hand as her wide slash area covering my exit to anywhere but backwards.

"Kugh" eventually, I was cornered into a tree behind me. She snickers as her victory is at hand.

"Take this!" She shouts.

 _*Blam*_

The ground before her explode as she slams her sword hard, I looked down horrified at the ground I was standing at was now a human size crater. If I missed my timing, I'll probably a waste.

"W-what are you doing? You were about to kill him" I heard Nepgya argued with her fellow. I looked at her, confused. Why would someone like her concern about a stranger like me?

"Why are you defending him, Nepgya? he's the one that-"

"He saved me!" gasps can be heard from everyone's mouth. "W-what did you say?" another girl asked in disbelief.

"He . .saved us" Nepgyah repeated said in a low tone. " It makes more sense that way, but then, why would he claim that he summoned a dragon or I'm dead?"

"He says he saved us and are you deaf" Nepgya's claim made the blonde haired girl reconsidered about what she said. "the fact that he didn't even fight back makes that statement more reasonable, if he really meant so, why would we hear otherwise and you heard it right?" the women placed her hand in her chin as she thought about our little talk. Everyone shook their heads, even I don't know why would people hear otherwise.

"We should report this man to the oracle, Maybe she knows what caused this" From their conversation, I'm going to be send off to their city. I will pretty much oblige to join their little trip. I'm out.

"Anyway, where is that guy?" I leaped down to the other side of the tree, and start running like no tomorrow."H-hey!" soon, a wild goose chase between me and a school of girls happened.

Minutes have passed, and their still on my tail."Tch, quite persistent are we?" I soon took out my newly found lance. Only to slow down due to the increase of burdened weigh.

"Great . . "the distance between us closed by each second. That is until a weird slithering sensation pulsated to my brain, my vision started to be pulled back. While my body still moved by another entity.

" _Wait . .this bastard"_ My consciousness screamed, but it was futile as the deity of sin had took over my body.

I found myself leaping up, my spear struck the ground hard.

"[ **Scarlight tyranny** ]!" My body shouted. A circular dark-red wave pulsated through everyone around me, and lumped down to the ground like puppets cut off from their strings.

That was when I regain control again, and continued escaping. Ignoring the call of Nepgya.

.

* * *

.

As I felt that I lost them I lean myself to a nearby tree to rest. I was breathing fast and hard, is this how overusing magic feels like. If that's the case, I better get use to it.

" _It's not your everyday magic, it is The dark power that will rule all over Gamindustri"_ a familiar dark tone asked from behind me. I looked back to see that no ones in sight.

" _So, what is it?"_

"Not interested" I said. It only felt like something being drained from my chest, it wasn't pleasant nor interest.

" _ **I doubt it, deep down. You enjoyed every last drop. You crave for the day you can seek absolute control .Just like how your father controlled you"**_

" . . . . . ." I gripped my fist tightly.

" _ **Don't be shy, My child.I know everything about you: Your weak self being enslaved by someone as rotten as your dad, seeking the warmth of his parents when they only care about your manipulative brother. oh poor child, you deserve more than that- "**_

"STOP IT, I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" I shouted out of impulse.

" _ **Hmhm, I was just teasing you. Don't worry, I will be more careful with my words next time**_ _"_ This little-

"Well, you better do"

" _ **Don't be so tense, my dear. You can mark my words, that is part of our contract"**_

"I don't remember signing any contract with the likes of you?" The deity chuckled, I have a grim sensation around my spine, **"** _ **Do you have the slightest idea what your grasping at?"**_ **I looked into the spear obtained from the dragon.** _ **"That spear . . .it is the weapon that rivals the god slaying sword, Gehaburn. made from my very flesh and blood, and crafted in the depths of hell itself.. This spear, [GrahDark], shall be bind us thicker than blood!"**_

I was now shocked to death by this: This lance isn't because of the dragon, but by this deity?And by bond her last sentence: Am i now a relative of a deity?

" _ **To be honest ,I never expect you to obtain it. It has a very low drop rate, Just like how we won lotteries"**_ for the first time I can agree with her, for a weapon with that much power, you'll probably need to put a load of your efforts. Like how to get free guns in FPS games.

 _ **"But. The moment you touched this spear, I felt it: The loneliness, the agony, your hatred for life . .It fuels me to no end!"**_ Oh great, I'm so screwed.

"So,Your just going to possess me and rule the world after you beat your so called rivals?" I steeled myself mentally for her take over.

" _ **Retaliating already? My. Why should I rush my plans when my vessel is not ready . . ."**_ **I** raised an eyebrow at her statement, is it because I just came here?

" _ **You noticed, you lack the ability to adapt in this world. I'll leave you be until I found that your prepared. Enjoy your gentle peace, while it lasts"**_ The voice disappeared with a maniac laugh. As much as I was concerned about her deity title, why would she need a vessel?. I mean, she did say hell, so there must be goddess and heaven who oppose her.

" . . . . .The city" I really hate this idea, but I decide to go to the city of Planeptune to learn about this entity. I need to know who I'm against if I want to win this battle of willpower. Then i realize something: i decided to live on my life instead of embracing death.

I know I want myself dead in the first 2 chapters, so you might be wondering why I don't just let myself be possessed. I guess a part of me wished to enjoy life, I won't reject this part of me as a defective, but I won't let it overlap my thoughts so i won't have more regrets in life. I . . also have some regrets from "Earth", i wished i experienced what living is or what it means to have emotions and friendship like?

"All I need to do is to trace my steps back, and follow those weird girls to their hometown" Looking to my back, I start running to the place where I beat the ancient dragon and meet those weird uniformed girls.

.

* * *

.

I found them resting in the field where i slayed the dragon, recovering from the deity's special move i cast on. It did quite a number on some of them: those bandage are thick. Seriously. I would only use one wrap for my scars, I never understand why others would overuse their resource. Oddly enough, I didn't see Nepgya, she must have gone earlier or-

Wait, why do I bother about her whereabouts? i never thought that one girl can be this annoying.

"Alright, we're heading back to Planeptune" The school walks into the open path, at the end of said path I see the purple sword sky scrapper, so this one's Planeptune. I wonder about the other two skyscrapers. But I can find details about them in the city, Oh: and also the question about why are people here are partially silhouettes and about my speech issue.

"I wonder what sort of things they have in store" With that in mind, I followed them from behind.

.

* * *

.

 **NEPGYAAA~**

 **Nepgya: Did I scare you?**

 **(Err, no)**

 **Nepgya: Anyways, Thank you for reading this chapter, I know I don't have much show time yet, but I'll play a major role soon enough**.

 **(Thankfully Neptune is busy with a scene in another fanfic)**

 **Nepgya: I hope we will see each other again in the next chapter~**

 **(Review and she'll definitely won't stalk you in your life. But I mean. Look at her, she's very innocent and kind hearted, she isn't the type to -)**

 **Nepgya: I hope you all have a pleasant day, Smile~**

 **( . .. . . . . . .-okay, I have doubts for some reason)**


	4. I chose you- NEPGYAAAA!

**NEPGYAAA!**

 **(Yeah, just like the title said: this is in Nepgya's POV, so . . .lets welcome the guest star: Nepgya!)**

 ***Clap clap clap***

 **Nepgya: Oh! My debut as a main character, It's a miracle coming true!**

 **( . . . . Um. Nepgya, the readers are here)**

 **Nepgya: O-oh, H-halo! How's your day? Good? Well, If not. I hope this chapter will get your smiles back (^ U ^)**

 **(Oh god, why the emotico-)**

 ***Booom***

 **(Shit)**

 *** clashes with angry Histy, with a top nep hat[?] and a chainsaw[?]***

 **Nepgya: Anyways, Please enjoy this fanfic that is made with the authors blood and sweat(?)**

 **Don't forget,Smile~**

.

.

.

.

.

"RULES OF NATURE, NEPGEAR IS ILLUMINATI!" **( Nepgya, don't say whatever you feel like just because you're the spotlight!)**

The rowdy digital alarm and the radiating sunshine forced me to wake up. My annoyance shifted to confusion as I found myself in my bedroom, my muscle and head ached as if the world is swirling all around me.

Beside me is my damaged gun blade replica, an envelope from Planeptune academy **(FYI: Nepgya is a student here** ) and some painkillers and other medical supplies.

" _I guess that dragon did a good beating on me?"_

 _*random Ringtone*_

My Phone **( In case you wonder: its a replica of the N-gear)** notified a message for me. I took it and looked at the message app to see so much "Get well soon" messages in my lists from my friends, and the headmaster even took care of my absence and offered me the credits from yesterday as well. I felt my headache slightly fading at the warm gesture I'm getting at. I immediately went to the sink to washed my face, and decide to cook myself breakfast.

Only to find that the fridge was empty.

"Oh . .God-dammit, I forgot to do shopping yesterday" with that said, I quickly changed my purple buttoned Planeptune pajamas into a purple shirt with a short skirt with stripe theme and quickly went off.

* * *

"That will be 1756 Credits" I gave the cashier my student ID, which act as what you call 'Credit card" in the real man quickly gave me the receipt which I have to sign as a proof of purchase.

"Thank you, please come again soon" He bid me farewell as I left the store.

I took a deep sight as I forgot that today the main transportation system of planeptune, The "Air-scalator", is on maintenance. The city of Planeptune wasn't always busy, but when it does. It might be in par with Lastation's street.

"Oh . . Excuse me" I slipped pass the crowd of people walking in the street."Owff"

"Sorry" I shouted as I accidentally bumped someone. There was no reply from the man afterwards, but the glimpse of his black clothing's rings a bell . . .

"Wait a minute" I realized that it's the boy from yesterday. "Hey, wait up!"I followed where the boy headed, passing through the crowd as fast as a certain spirit walker Minotaur on drugs.

* * *

The chase seems abruptly endless thanks to my groceries weighing me. i grew tired of passing through the crowds of people, like in those movies where your chasing some criminals or important witness.

"Wait!" i shouted out, Thank goodness the boy eventually stopped his movements.

"Hah . . .hah . .finnaly . . " I flopped into the nearby bench. My leg feels like they're going to split away from me from all that running. I thought the academy's routine exercise has beef me up good.

"Hey, it's you" I looked up to see the same man as yesterday: Black messy hair, same black attire clothes, all of that except the creepy spear is nowhere in sight. Did he come here without it?

"Funny that you've change your mind after all" I scoot over, offering him a seat at the bench. Which he accepted. "well, I didn't think thoroughly about my reasons" Hehe, he reminds me of Hrungnir in a way. "And i guess survival in the wild is too much for me"

"Oh, i see"So he's an indoor person i guess."Then, let me be the first to welcome you to Planeptune: The city of purple progress"

" Purple . .Progress?" He looked at me confused, is he a foreign outside the four main land? even the most delinquent and lazy kid knows about the four large nations of Gamindustri. "Now that I look closely: The title fits this place perfectly is mostly purple. Are these some kind of trend in your civilization?"

"We basically build up our city based on the Goddess ideology".

"The goddess ideal's . . .i see. " he accept it this quickly, that's quite a surprise for a foreigner. Normally, I need to explain more detailed on who the goddess are as they have different ideology from us. _" Not only that, he seems to accept it very easily. that other foreigner had a hard time to coupe with it and called our goddess a myth, things went downhill very quickly that time-_ "

"Um, hello? Earth to Nep-"

"O-oh, s-sorry. I got side-tracked by my thought" my cheeks burnt and chill with embarrassment. "O-oh, it's already noon. I guess I should get going to my dorm" I was extremely shocked to be honest that our chase lasted that long, it was still mid-day when i left the grocery store.

"Dorm? Your a student?"

"Yes, I'm from Planeptune academy ( **Nepgya** : **Yet another non-existent school aside from Gamacademy with the sole purpose of dethroning the godde-*Pinched* Owww~)** can't you see it from the uniform" He seems to take interest as I showed him my badge and iD card. "Huh, at a glance I thought you guys are from the military, you know: Uniforms, high tech weapons, and all those unnatural moves"

". .ehehe" though his statement isn't far off. The graduates are likely to work for the military or a guild agent because monster activity have grew restless lately at the same time as the CPU's disappearance. Our situation would have been worse without this quick action.

"No wonder you guys have access to weapons like that, must be tough to earn your place there"I nodded, confirming his statement.

"Say, how about joining the academy?"

"Eh?" He flinched?"Wait, like . .right now?" I replied with a nod.

"Isn't this a bit sudden . .I mean, this is still in the middle of the school year? I mean, I'm pretty sure new student registration starts right before school holidays after the school year ends, right?" I giggled at his otherworldly logic. "Well, Monsters have been to active for us lately, so I guess that kind of restriction is unnecessary" I dragged him towards my place.

"Wait, I haven't said-" I found his shocked face funny. But, I didn't slow down my pace.

* * *

We stopped at a two story building made out of purple bricks with the Planeptune symbolism placed on top of it.

I can see his eyes gaze on the huge building in awe. It's actually refreshing to see him like that in a way. I gave him a tour around the dorm. We even grab some snacks from the cafeteria, my treat obviously, but he offers to pay me back someday. I'll keep that promise for now.

As the tour passed by, I feel like being watched from the shadows. Now that I think about it,I felt like I'm forgetting something important.

"Hey . . .Nepgya, are there only girls in this dorm" . . .Eh?

"Um, Yeah why do you ask?" Wait, How does he know about that? There's no one beside us . . . .unless-

'wouldn't that mean that this is the-"

 _*Thud*_

I forgot that this is the girls dorm.

"OW!" as quick as lightning, he was pinned down to the ground by Hrungnir and the others girls. His arm was pulled up to prevent him from resisting. To my surprise, they hardly shackle his resisting arm.

"Nepgya, you better have a good explanation about this!" she stares at me with an angry look.

"Um, that's-" I explained what my intention to show him around the academy, and also let him in as student. "Hmm, I see" she relaxed as I explained, and nodded understandingly. "I thought you two were on a date for a second".

"HRUNGNIR!" Impulsively, I screamed out and shook her out. My heart was beating uncomfortably fast. "Hehe, sorry" I let out a sigh, my heart returned to its original speed. "Man, for a second I thought you beat me in love live, I mean, you did hold hands with each other" all I can do is squeak at the realization, which only made her burst into a heart full laugh.

"Now seriously, Nepgya. why would you want him to join us?I mean, other than the fact that it's you and your over the top kindness we're talking about" The quick change of façade is still a surprise to me, honestly. She is not the "disciple of the wind walker" for nothing. One thing she learnt from the Wind walker is not to gain trust to anyone easily. Which is the opposite about me, who trusted things easily. This made our years' worth of friendship a tad bit complicated .

"It's obvious that the more the merrier. There's no other intention about it. And I did say that everyone deserves to be happy, I just happen to offer him one" Hrungnir let out a tired sigh. "The 'Making everyone smile' thing again, huh. I understand your good intention and situation your in, but we can't do so just yet: We have orders to bring him to the oracle on sight for interrogation" two hands gripped on the boy's hand, who tried to shake off the grip.

"Hey,Let me off" the boy's demand fell to deaf ears as his "symptoms" distorted his words into jumble of nonsense and the "guards" only tighten their grip. Seeing this makes my head somewhat dizzy, my cheeks are slightly heating up, and my chest is feeling hollow. This is my first time feeling this sensation-

"Also, your coming with us"

"Eh?" all this uncomfortable sensation made me lost track of our discussion.

"Sorry, I know your not in a fit situation after that battle -".

"It's okay, just . .Let me handle him" with a second of a hesitation, Hrungnir ordered the two to loose the grip on him. "Just don't think he's free, you've seen him retaliate at the last second with that dark pulsar wave" with that, Hrungnir then grouped up everyone for a tactical meeting. Though, her last sentence strikes curiosity on me.

"It could be out of fear-"I only met this boy for a second, But something tells me that he wouldn't do such thing on his own. However, the "honor" student already focused on her squad.

"Hey, Nepgya. Who's this oracle they're talking about? Some kind of high priest?" the nameless boy asks.

"Um, basically yes. And they are the ones to coordinate the economy of their respective nation" His eyes widen in a surprised. "Huh, funny how two different powers are now united into one"he sound sarcastic.

"What was that?" That statement from before . . .I'm extremely curious about it. What are these "Powers" he is referring to? some kind of cult? An organization like the ASIC?

"its nothing important. It's just . . just forget it, I'm just mumbling random crap"

"Oh . . . ." my curiosity only grew stronger .i can somewhat tell that his words isn't something random like he stated. It must be something from his past life. A bitter one, judging by his clenched teeth.

We both depart for Planeptunes Basilicom as Hrungnir's squad call us from .

* * *

Our trip was rather a silent one. The only conversation I had is about the boys name: Forte and the meaning behind it. "I see, that is a nice name for you" Forte only blinked twice before he responded with a small "Thanks", for that instant, I witnessed his mouth form a small smile. The slight moment was somehow stuck in my mind for the longest time.I didn't realize we reached there already.

We can't help but stare at awe at the sight of our nations symbolism as we reached the basilicom ground. "Even though I went here everyday, I can't help but feel slightly terrified" I couldn't agree more with my friends, the height of the building was supposed to represent our strong will to progress the future, but seeing it close like this . . .

"Lets get going" Eh? H-he isn't fazed at the slightest?

"W-wait, what makes you the leader?" Hrungnir interrupted.

"Well, why are we standing here for too long? That oracle's time is also important"Both Hrungnir and Forte shows an unpleasant expression, we split the two of them before Hrungnir explodes for a fight. After we settle her down, we took the elevator ride, and it wasn't very pleasing with this amount of crowd in one small elevator. We all took a small breather after we reach our floor.

'I think we should go in a smaller group" someone from the squad advised.

'Remind me why we go in this large groups again?" I asked, slightly higher pitch as my frustration continued to building up from our "hospitality' to an innocent person. "Should I remind you about that one escort mission you screwed up because-"

"NEPGYAA!" Hrungnir let out a victory smirk. I can't help but felt annoyed. And this tension building up isn't helping at all, I mean, we're here to see the oracle of Planeptune, something a normal citizen could only fantasize off. And my looks . . . .

"Nepgya, tie your hair and wear a helmet, pronto" I quickly took a disguise mask I invented and my appearance changed into one of those shaded NPC's in a crowded scene. Hrungnir gave me the thumbs. She then knock a door, twice.

Said door slide open to reveal a purple secretary room. Siting atop of the desk is a small tome carrying what seems to be a fairy, smaller than the book, in a dress.

"Welcome, Students of Planeptune academy. I've been expecting you-"

* * *

 **Nepgya: How's that, Author-san?**

 **(Drop the –san accent, Nepgya. Just call me casually. And your doing pretty good. I just hope people likes you more after this) (I rarely see Nepgya fans out here)**

 **Nepgya : Don't worry, eventually people will recognize me! Flamie!**

 **(Um . .okay, just don't overshadow the real one).**

 **Forte: So . ..where's that granny(?)**

 **H-hey? We're not there yet . . .Geez, she said that her eggplant farms are being attacked by pests. So she's buying pesticide from a nearby florist(?).**

 **Forte: Can't she just use magic instead?**

 **(She can't do it. She said magic are more dangerous than pesticide)**

 **Forte: I see, it's a shame . . .**

 **(Well maybe you can promote something for farmers in the future)**

 **Forte: I doubt it, i don't have any science background like you do.**

 **Welp, it's you who'll decide your future anyway. Anyways: see ya next time. Leave a review or Nepgya's stare will haunt you for the rest of your life(or possess you if she feel like it)**

 **Nepgya: Thank you for reading with me , and Smile~**


	5. Healing and citizenship?

HDN Advent: Solitude, Despair, and . . .. Hope?

 **"Healing ..and citizenship?"**

 **Author: (Yes, I'm doing another** **chapter in Nepgya's POV, You okay with that, Nepgya)**

 **Nepgya: I think I could handle it.**

 **Author (Good, and sorry for that. Forte)**

 **Forte: I don't really like being the spotlight character anyway**

 **(Ooookay then, edge lord~)**

 **Forte: *Ticked off* Excuse me?**

 **(Kay, then Lets start then)**

 **Forte: Take that back!**

Notes: _Sound effects_

 **Author rants**

"talking"

" _Thoughts"_

* * *

"Madam, Histoire. We bought the boy with us" Hrungnir shoved Forte to the front as we walked into rhe oracle's room .

"He have some kind of speech deficiencies, but our translator here will help you in that department"

"Can you show me?" Hrungnir looked at me.

"Forte, please say something normally" As the Oracle command, Forte was busy looking around the oracle room. "Hey . . ..the ac's cold here"

"The ASIC "is" cold eared?" Histoire then avert towards me. "is that what he actually said?" I told her what he actually said.

"I . .i see, but he is stating a fact actually . .tell me, are you familiar with ASIC" Forte shook his head.

"I see, the fact that you went here out of all place means that you want to rely on Planeptunes share power to heal him" she puts the pieces together. While he looks at us like he saw some creepy aliens.

"Precisely, plus he isn't a citizen from the any nation. So I think it is an opportunity to gain share as well"

"You are quite the opportunist, Hrungnir. As expected from the windtalkers disciple" Hrungnir flinched, honored with the oracles praise. "Very well, I shall do it"

"T-thanks, Ma'am Histoire" Histoire then flew around Forte, around two minutes later, the oracle flinched.

"W-weird" Hrungnir stared seriously at the oracle.

"Is there something wrong with him, Ma'am?"

"This boy . . . his mana essence . .. " Histoire can be seen shaking out of fear. "I need to confirm this: did something happen to this boy when you met him?" Hrungnir shook her head.

"I can't confirm much, but he attacked us one time with a ring of darkness"

"Ring of darkness?" I looked back at Forte, I can see anger and confusion filled his face.

"It is bizarre to ask this again, but . . .are familiar with a group known as ASIC?" Four spheres surrounded Forte, much to our surprise.

"W-what are you planning to do to him?" I asked, bewildered.

"Young man, answer me honestly" Histoire looked at me grimly.

"W-what are you talking about, ASIC? Ring of darkness?" I translated his sentence to Histoire, 3 seconds later she nodded and disarmed her magic. "I can tell that he's telling the truth . .in one way" One . .way?"

"What do you mean, Lady Histoire?"

"Something is laying dormant inside his soul, I can't access his mind-"

"You better not try to keep secrets from us?" Hrungnir noticed his suspicious behavior and threaten him with her spear.

"Of . . course . .not" He said, shocking Histoire. "H-he . . .talked by himself?"

"Y-yes, he can. But only if he talks slowly" Histoire floated to the man once again.

"I . .prefer . ..translation . .instead" He said in a slow pace, which is cringe worth awkward. "I can agree with you" The oracle went back to her place.

"Anyway, are you planning to make me one of your citizens?" I translated Forte's sentence.

"Yes" Histoire replied, Forte's next sentence was rather . . .unexpected.

"Huh? . .."is that possible for me?" I looked at him, bewildered. "Of course you can, in fact it's a common thing done in the Basilicom, why it can't be done to you?"

"It's true, there hasn't been a case where the sharecite rejects an innocent outsider from entering"He paused for a moment, and talked to me. "A-are you serious" he nodded. I can feel myself excited in the inside.

"Ma'am, he said you can start it right now" Gasps of amazement filled the whole room. "a foreigner wanted salvation this fast?"one of my friends said in joy(?).

"Guess he's just shy after all, you don't have to make us busy like that you know"ummm . . ..

"It will be my pleasure, young man" we all stand back as Histoire took a crystal fragment with clear purple color. "A sharecite fragment" D-did Hrungnir mentioned "That" sharecite?

"Sharecite? The one thing our goddess got their powers from?" everyone stares at the purple crystal, which is a rare sight to behold for us, commoners. The luminescence of the crystal radiate a warms sensation down to our very core. Is this what the citizens called share energy?

"It's the real deal!I-i can't believe I'm seeing this with my own two eyes?"

"This must be my lucky day, man I wish I could take pictures, but I'll remember this in my memories forever~" Um . . .i'm pretty sure the Basilicom wouldn't allow us to take picture to prevent the ASIC duplicate sharecite.

"Quiet down, everyone" The room was silent thanks to Hrungnir, except Histoires chant to register Forte's soul into the shareci-

 _*Prang*_

"H-huh?" The sharecite fragment break into tiny pieces. "how can this happen?" Histoire took another one and started her "spell" from the beginning. This time the shard only lost it's light and turned slightly red.

"W-what's wrong?"

"It's alright, he's already a citizen of Planeptune" I decide to look back at Forte, but nothing seems to affect him. "I'm alright, Nepgya" Everyone gasped that instant.

"But, that first attempt-"

"It's just me being restless for a couple of days, you don't need to worry about me"

"O-oh, we'll take our leave this instant, Ma'am" She salute the oracle and we marched out of the Basilicom Room.

* * *

 _ **EXTRA CONTENT!(Narrated from the narrator!)**_

 _(Few moments after the discussion))_

Histoire stared at the night view of Planeptune. The red crystal in hand gleamed against the moonlight. "This mana . . . . ."

"Histoire, We're back" the futuristic door slid open to reveal a purple haired girl in a sailor dress uniform similar to the kids of Planeptune academy, but with a yellow tie and a purple N symbol emblem. Beside her were her companions: One with brown, long hair reaching her waist and a black tank-top foreshadowed by her blue jacket.

"We're here, Histy" said The other companion with pink colored hair and a C-headband.

'Ah, Perfect timing you three. I have discovered the location of Planeptunes mascot "W-wait a minute, we're in an alternate rebirth 2 now?( **What are you expecting, narrator?)** .

"Oh really?"

"Yes, the Mascot appears to be hibernating deep inside Virtua forest" Histoire showed them a location with a digital map projection from her tome."Recover her are one step closer"

'Finally, we got ourselves some action" The brunette feels pumped up. In contrast with the girl in sailor outfit, who looks nervous and pale. "Um, Gee-gee. Is everything alright"

"Huh? I am fine, Compa . . sorry to make you worried" the one addressed at Gee-gee tries to convince her friend.

'If you say so"the girl known as Compa pressed no further to the matter. But her face still shows signs of wariness towards her companion.

"By the way, Histoire. did something happened when we left?" IF asked. "Yes, the students from Planeptune academy, leaded by your disciple, found this stranded man in the forest and asked us to heal him"

"Hrungnir? It's been quite sometime since i saw her, maybe i'll take a visit after we recover the mascot" IF finds herself smirking by herself in glee(?).

"But Lady Histoire, using that method requires sharecite power right? Is it okay with the situation were in now" Histoire's face gained some kind of guilt expression.

"Supposedly, it wouldn't matter that much since he became our citizen" IF raised her eyebrows. "That means it resulted in a neutral state, right?"

"Yes, However in his case, that man costs 2 sharecite fragment instead"

"T-two fragments?"IF looked at her as if she said something out of character."T-that means, Planeptune's share-"

"No, it's still a small price to pay. I only hope this isn't a sign of Gamindustri's downfall" the tome said with a grim face against the window. Sightseeing the city of Planeptune from above.

* * *

 **Nepgya: Finnaly, we're moving somewhere with the original plot~**

 **Uh, huh. I'm so sorry if it's short, but . .. we're moving, right.**

 **Nepgya: Owh, but it's still frustrating. I wan to be well known too**

 **(Patience . . .thats all I can say though"**

 **Nepgya: Maybe we can start by updating more often**

 **(Curse my Bipolar syndrome and internet provider for making me lazy)**

 **Nepgya: . . .So, your still going to upload in this pace.**

 **(Sadly, yes. But still, I hope its enjoyable for you all. Don't forget to Leave a review or an PM about this story so I could improve somehow)**

 **Nepgya: See you next time *Smile~***


	6. The start of something unusual

**HDN Advent: Solitude, Despair, and . . .. Hope? : the start of an unusual life**!

 **(This is in Forte's POV, Because Nepgya and I had an agreement that their shifts were two chapters each. Enjoy!)**

* * *

We left the tower with mostly excitement, or cold sweated like me. It all started when the first "Sharecite" breaks during the "Healing" process, everyone went wild as we got out of the room and bombard me words of amazement as if I'm some sort of famed stunts man.

I was already a nervous wreck when I went here, scarred about losing myself when i picked up this damned spear, Grahspear. Hiding from everyones sight as if an imaginary item. Thankfully Nepgya and Hrungnir manage to make me comfortable, assuring everything will be fine. I'm thankful for them, despite the latter was a bit. . Questionable in her act.

In contrast to Nepgya's warm, carefree attitude rivaling the sun's daylight. Hrungnir's cautious nature makes the trip back slightly uncomfortable, The thought of her questioning me about that incident froze my entire nerves. And I thought Dad's abusive activities made me resistant to such intimidation? But then again this world: Gamindustri is different than Earths culture. The standards are revamped into a whole different level compared to my world. At this rate, I might need assistance to get use to this world and there's clearly only one person that I could ask this favor to . .

"We're here already" Hrungnir pointed to the academy. I could hear groans of tiredness from everyone.

"Hwaaa~ its such a good day today"

"Totally, you rock man" one random girl goes for a fist bump with me, which I decide to do as I remember people do gestures like that as a sign of a good friendship.

"Yes! We should clearly be close friends!"

"Alright, everyone. Remember tomorrows school day! I don't want anyone to complain about their lack of sleep" i can hear everyone sigh tiredly.

"Welp,it can't be helped then. Bye Leader, See ya guys tomorrow`" I saw everyone went their own ways . .or dorms for this case. Leaving me with Nepgya and Hrungnir alone at the center of the park area.

"I don't think you'll get yourself a room of your own now that the old keeper has retired, so you'll be staying with Nepgya's room" Hrungnir said tiredly.

"EHHHH!" Everyone seems to overhear our conversation and freaked out so suddenly. They rushed their way out as fast as they in.

"W-waaa?" Nepgya was soon swarmed by everyone. Hrungnir and I were pushed aside like a twig being pushed by a raging flood of water.

"What the goodness, everyone? C-calm down" She shouts in a futile member as everyone went into a frenzy with their questions.

"HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN IF YOUR SLEEPING WITH A MAN?" ummm, what's wrong with that? I don't see any problem with that?

"WHY YOU DO THIS TO US, NEPGYA? YOU BETRAYED US ALL!" . . . . . .Betrayed?

"SHE'S GOING TO DO A STAND OUT AND GET FAT!" how does standing up make people fat? I better try to help Nepgya, she seems like she can't handle this alone.

"W-well, I-In that case . .i could just . . . rest myself at the couch there if you want to-" I said pointing at said couch. Things went more rowdy instead of calming down.

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Ouch, My ears . .W-what's wrong with I just said? And why are their eyes burst out like in those cartoons?

"H-how b-b-bold . I-is he? H-he can't be serious,right?" Eh? Did I said something too weird? Your trembling out of control, Ma'am.

"H-he said . .he'll p-press . .. .us . .in . .the couch?" I can see the girls bleeding through their nose as they went gaga with their fantasies. And I'm clearly not fully healed from my symptoms that I said something indecent and probably traumatizing. Should I go back to that fairy girl again?

"Noooo! He's a first rate pervert after all~!HENTAAI~" H-huh, pervert? Hentai? . .whats that? Some sort of new animal. ( ***Face palm intensifies!*)**

"H-he's going to pierce us with his S-spear of Destiny" Okay, this one girl plays too much RPG. But, I don't have a Destiny Spear?( **SHE'S REFFERING THAT OBVIOUS THING, YOU IDIOT!)**

"Noooo~, I-I'm not ready yet" Okay, this is just ridiculous.

"Okay . . .Just . .W-whats a . .P-parrot?"I said a random rhyme of the word "Pervert" carefully, hopefully this will clear the misunderstanding. I guess that works as everyone just looked at me . .less disgusted, I guess? "H-huh? What's a . .pervert?" The intense adrenaline of disgust (?) just faded away like dust. "Y-your not . .interested in woman?" relieve sighs, with hints of disappointment and pity, filled the dorm as I shook my head in denial.

" _W-what's with those expressions?!"_ I felt very . .awkward about this. One part I am glad that this is apparently over, and this other part . . .why are they staring at me like that?

"I-I see. S-sorry to frame you like that . .our bad" then everything turned back to the three of us. "Well that was fast" I said as the situation disarmed very quickly. Hrungnir gives a tired sigh "geez, some things never change"

"Hey. . .why do they think like that? Whats a pervert anyway?" what I asked just caught Hrungnir off-guard.

"L-look . .i those type of stuff isn't suitable for a kid like you" Kid? I'm 13 already!

"Just . .tell me already, I-I'm old enough to hear it "

"I-if your old enough, Y-you can learn it by yourself, right" she managed to avoid my question and left in such a hurry. I guess I couldn't convince her well enough. Welp, at least I didn't cause another uproar. Another good reason to talk to Nepgya.

"Speaking of which . .wheres that that girl?" Wasn't she the center of attention moments ago?

* * *

"Um, why are my friends acting like that?" Nepgya asked from her bed, with only a white tower covering her body. Turns out Nepgya hid from her friends when we switch roles(?) and went here. Thankfully, Hrungnir left me Nepgya's room number and keys. and left a note with an obvious warning . . . . about "taking advantage" of her.

"Yeah, I thought I should ask you since everyone's done for the day, and you're . . . . the kinder one"

"Oh?. .. and wheres Hrungnir?" Nepgya asked confused, "That blonde just ditched me off when i asked that, saying that i should find it on my own"

"Eheheh " Nepgya gave an awkward laughter. "Sorry . .Hrungir herself isn't used to discussion with the opposite gender"

"Whys that? Is she shy at the guys?"

"Well . .Yes . .and apparently, all students in this school . .are girls" Wait, what . .What the hell? "So, that means . .You invited me to join an all-girls school?" If so, Does that mean I have to cross-dress? Like that one albino boy who suck on big girls chest ( **Alright big guy. I need to talk to you after this?)**

"No, This place just lack boys because they went to the guild directly without the basics of combat, we haven't seen guys in this academy for years"

"But, We're all human, I don't know whats embarrassing about being with others?" My mom always sleep in one room with me, so . .why should we be awkward around other gender? Is it that embarrassing to be with another person? Judging by how red Nepgya's face right now, it must be very embarrassing for two humans with different gender to be at one place. is there a specific reason for that?

"I-it's not about being human . . .or not"

"Then, what is it about?" I went a bit forceful now that I'm curious.

"T-that's-" Man, she's getting redder by the minute, I swear her body is sweating quite fast for someone in a comfy ,air conditioned room. Now that I looked at her body language. . . . . .

"Um . .Why . .are you covering. .your . . .um, what's the name of that place again?" Now that I think about it, a few "friends" will always discuss about the female biology back on earth, One part in particular always make them put on a weird face that scares the living hell out of me **.** Nepgya looked at her body worriedly back and forth.

"Your . .errm . . .chest" Nepgya squeaked weakly, turning her body around. "My goodness, your looking all this time?!"

"Well, your using a towel for god sake, so how would I not notice your . .errm, big . .boobs?" I don't know why, but my eyes won't stop staring even if I want to. Is this what "Perverted" guys do?

"Stop staring, y-you p-pervert" She says.

"So, Staring at someone's body is a perverted act?"

'OF COURSE IT IS! HOW THE GOODNESS DID YOU SAID THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?"

"Um . ..err, lack of experience?" I can see her neck turned extremely red as a chili pepper. . ..and as she turned her head around, her eyes were widely staring at me . ..

Wait, aren't her eye's are always wide open now? that I think about it, she hardly ever blinked.

"H-Honestly, where did you get your manners from? Your guardians must've been very irresponsible at their duties." I nodded. Actually, her statement is spot on, all my old teachers did was to give us some random assignments with ridiculously short deadlines, mind to tell you as well that they only mentioned the unnecessary parts, that never appeared at said assignments nor exams, lifelessly like a zombie.

And my parents . . . do you guys need to ask?

"D-don't be sad? we can help you with that"

"I-I'm not embarrassed, I'm just stating the facts . . .and, are you sure?" I found a spark of interest inside me demanding for her approval. But I have my doubts that she couldn't handle me with care. I already had experience with other guardian beside parents and teachers, you can say it felt the same, but left me with trust issues towards other people.

"I don't see why I can't help you? I already helped so many people getting their smiles back, so i'm sure you'll be doing just fine~" she sounded confident and astounding. I can sense her radiating a strange warmth that soothes my very soul. the restricted feeling of doubt washed away. I wanted to say my gratitude, but my mouth struggled like It was clamped by a pincher.

"Hmm?"Nepgya's face is somehow . . . bothering me, for two obvious reasons. One: those eyes are insanely intimidating. I have to wonder how does anyone end up with widen eyes like that and live with that happily like this girl? Two: she's too close for comfort. Seeing her in this range is . . stunning.

"T . .Thanks" I can see her blush reformed in her cheeks. "Hehe~ Your very welcome-" she lets out another of those 'Smiles". If I were to describe a smile: its like a contagious disease, and one of the symptoms is your heart fell more light and mouth slowly curved up . . .

 _*Groowl*_

Somehow, My hunger caused my mouth to stop. Nepgyas face also lost her 'smile" with what I guessed was "Confusion". I guess . . .

It's rather difficult to read her facial expression with only her mouth.

 _*Grooowl*_

I can hear the exact same sound from Nepgya's direction, whom only fidget her fingers awkwardly. "I-I better cook us some decent meals" She said as she recovered her smile back. ". . . . go ahead" I said as She ran towards the kitchen section and let out a outrageously loud scream.

'OH MY GOODNESS,WHERE ARE MY GROCERIES?!" Huh? Groceries?

* * *

 _In a certain bench in Planeptune_

"OOOOWHHHH, Free food!" A few hooligans yelled as they found a plastic bag filled with groceries and spiced. There is also a receipt for the groceries payment for exactly 1753 Credit

"Thank you , Goddess Purple heart-SAMA!" one of them thanked with so much tears, a waterfall could be compared with his eyes. He probably thought it was Purple heart because of the bill the customer's name on it: Nep

The other words were soaked by water, but three words were enough to convince them that it was the CPU who had bought them food to them. I have to question Why would they guess it was the purple goddess? Not some other person with Nep in her name.

"I thought we're goners, but . . .but . . this . . . .it's a bloody miracle!" another one said, appreciating this moment with the same level of gratefulness as the others.

"My brothers. Tonight, we feast by the name of lady purple heart for her blessing!" someone who we can assume as the leader of the hooligans proudly declared, his minions cheered as response as they bought their loot into the dark of the alley in the night.

"Yeah, Screw the other goddess! Purple hearts the best!" Wow, Does this one hooligan have a death wish? No one in their right mind would insult a goddess, even in neighboring nations they still highly regard other goddess as equal rivals, you know.

Surprisingly (And luckily for that guys), despite the amount of noise their Exp-loud-ing uproar, no one in the neighborhood realize about these ragtag group that night.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now, Folks. . .**

 **Forte: So . . what's Hentai?**

 ***Face palm intensifies* Just . .why did you ask that?**

 **Forte: err . . .curiosity?**

 **. .Just . .don't**

 **Nepgya: What kind of life have you been through?**

 **I can't spoil you his past yet, you'll find it eventually-**

 **Nepgya: No way, as the main chara- MMMPPHHHH**

 **What did I told you about claiming the protagonist title? You want me in the infirmary again?**

 **Nepgya: O-oh yeah, I kinda forget. Tee-hee**

 **Don't "Tee-hee" me. That might've cost my life-**

 ***Aerodynamic sound***

 **Well, damn. Speaking of the goddess. . I guess we'll need to delay our little pep talk later of script. . Especially you Forte.**

 **Forte: Eh?**

 **You mentioned something off there, sir. Mind if I erase it from your mind?**

 **Forte Um . .you mean the albino who suck big tits?( Seikon no q-)**

 ***Static, but you could hear the goddess coming back with some anger tone in them***


End file.
